


Friends(because we can't be more)

by Merlwho10



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Cute, Feels, Long, Love, M/M, Please read, friends - Freeform, get ready, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlwho10/pseuds/Merlwho10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are orphans that have spent their entire lives together. Whatever they went through they went through together, and they've been through a lot.  When Harry starts to feel like he wants more from Louis then just friendship he gets scared.  He tries to act normal but things aren't the same, all he can do is watch in pain and live with the fact that they can only be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I have had this idea for a really long time and this is a kind of kick in the pants to get this work started.  I will hopefully be posting at least once a week. So stick with me and get ready for an adventure that you will hopefully enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Find out something very new and very worrying
> 
> This is kind of an prologue sort of thing hopefully you'll like it and you'll get a taste of what is to come enjoy. :D

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

            Harry reluctantly hits the alarm and sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching, he heads to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and washes his face and heads out, not attempting to do anything with the monster of curls on his head.  When he walks into the room he sees the mass of body parts sticking out of the blankets on the bed next to his.  They go through this every day, Harry wakes up by the LOUD alarm and goes through his daily routine and when he gets back to the room what does he find? Louis still asleep, he didn't even flinch at the Blaring alarm that went off or him moving around.  Harry rolls his eyes at the thought and goes to wake him up.

"LOUIS!! WAKE UP" Harry yells while violently shaking him.

"No go away why have you robbed me of my joy?" Louis says, his eyes still closed.

"Get up we're going to be late stupid." Harry says rolling his eyes again.

"Ugh why do you hate me?" Louis says even though he is getting up.

             Louis is on his way to the bathroom while Harry enjoys his view of Louis bum.  When he realizes what he is doing his head turns violently away, face red.  Why is this happening? he likes girls always has always will, he needs to stop doing that he tries to think about girls and boobs and bums.  His mind wanders and he finds himself thinking about Louis bum again and mentally kicks himself and focuses on what he has to do that day.  Once Louis walks in he gets dressed and they are on the way down the stairs joined at the hip.  They have breakfast, a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast, as the younger children start to wake up the house becomes more lively.  All the kids in varying sizes and heights run down the stairs for breakfast.

"HELLO LITTLE ONES!" Harry says with all the enthusiasm he can muster this early in the morning.

"Hi Harry, hi Louis" he hears a collective response.

              Harry and Louis are the oldest in the orphanage, they have been there for a long time and it doesn't seem like they're going to leave anytime soon so they make the best of it when they can.

"How is everyone today? Ready for school?" Louis asks helping the smallest kids with their bowls and cereal.  Harry never realized how much he loved watching Louis take care of the kids.  Even though he will never admit it, he is a real softy when it comes to the kids.

  
"What are you looking at?" Louis asks Harry and he freezes not realizing that he was staring. 

"Just you being a big softy that's all" He says and smirks.

"Shut up." Louis says with a smile.

"We better go we're going to be late." 

"Ok let's go"

          Once they get on the bus Louis goes to the back with his friends and girlfriend while Harry stays at the front by himself occasionally talking to Rachel the bus driver.  He has never had a problem with Louis being so popular he is a social butterfly it's not like it wasn't expected, but he did have a problem with Louis girlfriend.  She seemed nice at first and was always nice to Harry and the kids at the orphanage.  Then something changed she never wanted Harry around and Harry heard her talking to Louis saying if they could go anywhere but the orphanage.  He hadn't said anything because she made Louis happy from what it looks like.  Although Louis had a lot of friends, a girlfriend, and was the most popular kid in school he still said that he would rather spend time with Harry.  Harry doesn't have many  friends just the Louis, the kids at the orphanage and the bus driver Rachel.  He knows that's not a _very_ impressive list he knows but what can he do he isn't the best at socializing.  They finally get to the school and everyone shuffles of the bus Harry rushes to his class on the other side of the school like he has to do everyday so he isn't late.  Once he gets there morning announcements are done by a _super_ perky student body president, and they get on with the day.

\---

    Finally Harry's morning classes are done and he can eat lunch.  Louis walks up to his locker and leans on the one next to Harry's waiting patiently.

"Hey are you sitting with us at lunch today?" Louis asks a little hopeful.  Harry usually eats in the Library and either finishes work or reads a book it isn't very social but he likes it plus it is better than eating at a table full of people that think he doesn't belong there while receiving death stares from Louis girlfriend Eleanor.

"Uh...I don't know" Harry says trying not to just say flat out _no._

"Please the guys love you.  They say  your hilarious." Louis says  in an attempt to sway his decision.

"Sure they did." Harry says with the sarcasm practically oozing from his mouth.

"Ok maybe they didn't say that like outright... but that doesn't mean that they don't think it." Louis says.

"Louis it's ok you don't have to make them like me I think I'm just going to go the library anyways." Louis frowns and gives him big eyes looking up at his taller figure.

"Please! I miss eating lunch with you" he says with the frown still plastered on his face, "we never eat together anymore" Damn he's good.

"Fine, but don't expect me to have fun or interact." Harry says and Louis just laughs.

"You know what? We need to find you a girlfriend." Louis says a big smile, Harry makes a dead stop in the middle of the hallway.  Where did that come from, why did he bring that up does he think Harry's lonely?

"Where did that come from" Harry asks wearily.

"I don't know I just figured that you spend a lot of time off on your own might want to find a girl. I don't know it's just a thought." Louis says the regret is evident in his voice.

"Oh" is all Harry says. He has thought about that a lot maybe finding someone to be with all the time it would be fun because they like the things that he likes and they could talk for hours and never get bored.  Ok maybe he has been reading to many romance novels, but that is what he was thinking he wanted.  Recently he doesn't think that it will happen for a lot of reasons, the main reason is that he is socially challenged, he is clumsy and goofy, and he hasn't found any girls attractive in both their personality or their physical features.  The fact that he _hadn't_ found any girls physically attractive was kind of scary, but he isn't going to worry about that right now. 

     When they finally get to the table he hears the disappointed sighs that they think is unnoticeable.  This is going to be a long lunch period.

"Oh...hey Harry" one boy says out of what he thinks is obligation. 

    After that short greeting no one talks to him and he quietly eats his lunch without bothering anyone and no one bothers him.  Maybe he should bring a book next time, but maybe they would make fun of him for reading or what he was reading.  Best to just play it safe and just do nothing and just observe, Louis seems to be the life of the table everyone is hanging on his every word and laughing at every joke.  The entire lunch he has to keep himself from barfing as Eleanor hangs all over Louis and shoots him dirty looks as she does, it's disgusting. 

 ---

   When the day is over Harry goes up to the room alone because Louis is going to football practice and then Eleanor's house.  He can't get what Louis said out of his head, when he told him he needed a girlfriend, he was so confused, where that had come from.  Harry for a long time has struggled with his sexuality, and whether or not he was comfortable with it.  When Louis said that he needed a girlfriend it made him feel kind of bad, because that makes it seem like in order for him to be valid he needs someone else.  He knows that's not what Louis meant and he was just worried that he was alone so much, it just kind of hurt.  Especially coming from Louis, he has been so good to him even when he can just move on and forget him.  He can still remember when they were about 8 years old and a couple had come to adopt a child, everyone lined up and the couple had the papers of all the children reviewing them as they past.  Before they got to the line he told Louis that he was scared they would get separated and Louis just looked him in the eyes with all the kindness in the world saying.

"They'll never split us up." and then led him to the line holding his hand the whole time.  When it came time for the couple to make a decision they chose Louis and Harry's heart stopped, he didn't know what to do he wanted to cry but he was to shocked, he wanted to scream but the words were stuck. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs.Smith, but I can't go with you unless you take Harry with me." was the next thing that Harry heard.  His head snapped in Louis direction and he smiled at him with kindness his eyes saying I told you so.  Unfortunately neither of them were taken because the couple only wanted one child, ever since that day they have been so close.  Harry owed everything to Louis, at the thought his heart skipped a beat, and a smile played across his face.  Why did that happen every time Harry thought of Louis even if it is just that he left something behind his heart sped up and he couldn't help the smile on his face.  Now that he thinks about it he has always felt like that, but never paid any attention to it, or suppressed the thoughts.  Once he realizes this his mind runs ramped as though the thought has released a can of worms and every suppressed feeling that he has ever had comes rushing back into his head.  Until he realizes it... Harry can't live without Louis, the thought of being without him sends him into a small panic, even now as he sits alone in their room without him his heart hurts.  What is this? Why is this happening? Why now?  His mind is a dangerous place this is why he keeps it occupied with other things.  He can't help these feelings he can't put a name to it...wait yes he can... he loves Louis Tomlinson and he is in a lot of trouble.

"Oh shit" is all he can say before he collapses on his bed with a new found burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you are amazing, please leave comments and tell me what you think.
> 
> You are all great :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who are actually reading this thank you soooo much and sorry that I haven't updated I have been busy with a play at my school, but I'm back now so I should be updating more regularly. Thanks you look great by the way :D

    How is Harry suppose to keep living with this new revelation? He sees Louis everyday, at school on the bus occasionally during lunch, he has two classes with him for god's sake he sleeps under the same roof and in the same room as Louis.  It is kind of hard not to see him... no it is impossible not to see him.  What is he going to do? He can't ignore him Louis will know something's up, he always does.  He can't exactly do anything about what he feels for so many reasons.  This is all just too much right now, he can't handle the sudden overwhelming mass of emotions that he has just unleashed on himself.

    He will just have to suck it up and live with it, the thought lingers in the fore front of his mind and he can't begin to comprehend what that entails, just being friends never expressing the feelings that he has stored up inside without them having a strictly platonic connotation.  Watching him find _his_ love and living happily ever after while Harry is cast to the background.  The thought kills him inside but he pushes the thought away rationalizing that he would rather have Louis in his life forever as strictly a friend than his feelings be the reason he never sees him again.

    Harry pushes all the new thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind and starts his homework putting his headphones in hoping it will be enough to deter Louis from talking to him.

\---

    A couple hours later after all his homework is done and he has taken a shower he has nothing to do.  His mind is threatening to run rampant so he stuffs headphones into his ears and tries to just fall asleep.  It is 9 yeah...but he's tired ok I mean it's not like he had an easy day.

    Around 10:30 Harry is woken up by some noise in the room, he opens up to see that it's Louis finally getting back from God knows where.  Harry just pretends to go back to sleep not wanting to tackle the whole conversation thing yet.  Something just feels different about it not like it is a sin he can talk to another human, but like given the circumstances he...he just can't it is too difficult.

"Harry" Louis gently whispers checking if he is awake. Harry just ignores him, he really doesn't want to talk, but of course Louis has to be persistent.

"Harry! Wake up! I want to talk to you about something!" he says not so gently while also shaking him and doing whatever he can to 'wake him up', so Harry finally gives in.

"WHAT!!" says with an irritated undertone to his voice finally opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you is all." he says not looking as apologetic as Harry wants but whatever.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Harry says calmer than before.

"Um...it...it's...um...it's about earlier." Louis says not looking at Harry, trying to avoid his eyes. 

"What do you mean earlier?" Harry asks honestly confused.

"What I said about you needing to get a girlfriend...I just wanted to say sorry...I didn't mean it like that I just meant like I wanted you to not be alone so much." Louis says still not looking at Harry. "I said girlfriend because...like I wanted it to be with someone who at like cared...for you and...stuff... but I know it sounded kind of bad...so...um sorry" he says finally looking up and his eyes have apology written plainly across them.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it in a mean way." Harry says. "So how was your day what did you end up doing?" Harry says as a quick attempt to change the subject.

"Um... after school I went to football practice we just ran drills we had our weekly scrimmage and then after I like packed up and showered I went to Eleanor's and we just hung out and like talked and did other stuff." he says with a wicked twinkle behind his eyes.  It hurts it really hurts, but he wills his face not to show that instead he just playfully hits Louis' arm and laughs.

"Well I'm glad you had fun for four hours but I am tired so if that is all I would like to go to sleep."  Harry says wanting to just end the conversation before it gets any worse than it already is.

"Sorry yeah go ahead I'm just going to do homework so I wont bother you." Louis says nonchalantly.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

\---

 

     The next day is unexpected to say the least he wakes up and Louis is already up and gone bags and everything.  Must have had an early practice or something, oh well. Harry drags himself out of bed fully rested but still seemingly tired, weird.  He gets ready, eats breakfast and is off to school when he gets to his first period class, Math what a joy to have first thing in the morning, he notices there is a new student.  He takes a slightly more advanced math for his year so he has a lot of people that are a year or two older than he is.  Once the announcements are over Mr.Pox introduces the new student

 

"Attention, Attention, I would like to introduce a new student. This is Nick he will be joining us at our lovely school so please be nice and show him around." Said Mr.Pox says as though he is going through the motions.

    The entire time the new kid is just staring at Harry not in like an intimidating way just like quiet curiosity he thinks. When  Mr.Pox finally finishes he sits the new student next to Harry at the back of the class and then continues to move on with the days lesson.  Harry is getting out his notes trying to just get through the day when suddenly he is snapped out of his little inner pep talk by someone beside him.

"Hey...um...hi" says Nick sat right next to him still staring at Harry, but it is different now it looks more like slight shock and awe and it is a little unexpected.

"Hi" Harry says trying to be as casual as possible.

"Um...do you...um have a pencil I can borrow?" Nick says but his face tells Harry that isn't what he wanted to say

"Yeah hold on let me just get it." Harry says turning around quickly and digging into his backpack so he could get the conversation over with.  Harry doesn't like to talk to anyone besides the few people he actually knows and all the kids at the orphanage of course. So he usually doesn't talk to anyone unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Here you go." Harry says handing the mechanical pencil he pulled out.

"Um...thanks." He gives Harry a small smile and turns to the front, but he keeps watching Harry from the corner of his eye.

\---

    The class is finally over and of course as Harry is packing up he is stopped before he can get out of the door.

"Um...hey" Nick says before Harry can get away, damn his casual walking habits.

"Huh oh hey." Harry says trying to keep a calm tone and trying to not seem irritated.

"Can you show me where my next class is I don't really know where I'm going." he says with a small kind smile.

"Um...sure what room number is it?" Harry asks reluctantly, he has to be polite doesn't he? It's his first day.

"It is room 2308" He says happily.

"Oh um that is actually right around where I'm going I guess you could just follow me." Harry says.

"Oh ok." Nick says less than annoyed he actually sounds pretty happy about that fact.

    Harry leads the way through the twists and turns of the halls and navigating around students teachers and overall obstacles. When Harry finally gets to his class he turns around to see if his tail actually made it.  When he turns there he is eager and awaiting anything Harry is willing to give.

"Um your class is a little farther down just keep and eye out for the room numbers." Harry says with a polite smile.

"Thank you... Sorry I never asked you your name would be rude if I couldn't thank you properly." Nick says. Harry doesn't really know what to make of it so he just brushes it off.

"Um...I'm Harry." he says another polite smile plastering his face. 

"Oh well thank you Harry...hey if I give you my schedule could you see if we have any more classes together?" Nick asks wearily. Harry thinks that is kind of odd but answers it none the less.

"Um...sure" Harry says as Nick gave him his schedule.

"Uh we have science and history together and then math obviously." Nick chuckles at the comment.

"Oh cool well I look forward to seeing more of you Harry." Nick says flashing him a smile and a wink and then walks to his next class. 'That was weird' Harry thinks to himself.

\---

    Come lunch time Louis is still nowhere to be found so Harry just goes straight to the library without question.  On his way there he is spotted by Nick he doesn't know until he hears him yell from the other side of the hall.

"HARRY!!"he says waving his arms like a lunatic.  Harry stops in his tracks like and looks over to see where his name was coming from. Then he sees a very pleases Nick running down the hall with intent in every step.

"Hey where are you off to? The cafeteria is over this way unless I read the map wrong again." Nick says with a slight smirk in his face. Wait he has a map then why did he ask Harry for help to his class... maybe it was just easier that way...yeah that's it.  Harry brushes off anything else on the thought and focuses on the person talking to him.

"Uh yeah it is but I like to eat in the library it is quiet...plus I don't really hang out with a lot of people so...yeah" Harry says sheepishly clutching his lunch and his book in his hand.

"Oh I can't imagine why? Cute boy like you I would think you would be surrounded by admirers." Nick says smirk growing bigger." Is it ok if I join you I don't know anyone here and I myself wouldn't mind spending time with a pretty little thing like yourself."  as soon as all of this leaves Nick's mouth Harry is ducking for cover trying to shield his face so he won't notice the blush engulfing his face and neck.  This is anything but expected Harry had never been talked to this way by anyone let alone a near complete stranger.

"Um...Uh...I...Sur-sure if you..um w-want then yeah."  Harry says trying to regain his composure.

"Thanks. You won't even know that I'm there I will just silently admire." Again blush creeps up Harry's neck and onto his face.

"Um...ok lets...um lets go then."

\---

 

    Nick is actually a really nice guy even though at first he seemed a little forward and pushy once him and Harry talked a while they actually had a lot in common.  When Nick noticed what he was reading, his latest romance novel, he stopped dead in his tracks.  Harry went pale and thought he was almost about to explode from embarrassment, but then he commented on how beautiful the story was and how he enjoyed reading romance novels too.  The book Harry happens to be reading right now is thankfully a run of the mill straight white couple that falls in love despite the circumstances.  He counts his blessings that it isn't one of his gay or explicit novels, he doesn't mention it to Nick and didn't plan to until Nick brought up one of his favorite books of all time which happened to be a gay and explicit novel.  After that they happened upon many other similarities.

"Me too!" is the phrase that was constantly repeated by them both.  When the bell rings for lunch to be over they are both really disappointed until they realize they have the same off period so they just stayed in the library talking and talking to no end.

"So...what are your thoughts on...Tomatoes?" Nick asks a stupid grin on his face.

"Hate them they're really gross I mostly hate the seeds and the juice and just ugh just everything." Harry says scrunching his face to show his distaste (sorry for the pun). 

"Me too! I feel the same way. I've never met someone I've had so much in common with.  You're really cool Harry.  Not to mention drop dead gorgeous." Nick says.

Harry freezes because yeah Nick has made like subtle-ish remarks about Harry's looks but not just outright said it. What is he supposed to say back? I mean yeah Nick is cute but things are really complicated right now he knows that yeah he is gay he likes guys, but like along with that revelation came another and that is where it gets complicated he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he can at least try and it is like killing two birds with one stone he can like get his mind off Louis and he can like experience what it is like.  He isn't expecting like a relationship out of this or anything he barely know the guy, but maybe something anything would just...help.

"Um...thank." Harry says "you're not so bad yourself."

"Oh getting brave now are we. So tell me you are tall, drop dead gorgeous, and a big catch...How come no one has snatched you up yet?" Nick says with a smirk "did I accidentally walk into a school for the deaf and blind because honestly."

"Um...I don't know" Harry says with a slight giggle caught a bit off guard.

"Well I know this is a little fast and I know that we've only known each other for" Nick looks at his wrist as pretending there is a watch there "less than a day but how would you like to go out with me maybe?" Nick says with such confidence that it is hard to say no...so he doesn't.

"Sure" Harry says with a giggle. Nick jumps out of his chair and does what he thinks is supposed to be a victory dance.

\---

 

    Today was defiantly he finished his day seeing Nick in his last two classes and didn't see Louis at all.  He has Louis in his science class but he just wasn't there.  On his way home his phone buzzes

 **Nick:** Hey looking forward to our date tomorrow ;)

    He had given Nick his number at the end of the day because he insisted that he 'needed it to send Harry the details of their date'. Harry knew exactly what he wanted it for, but he gave it to him anyways.

 **Harry:** Funny those don't look like details for our date

 **Nick:** Well aren't you sassy, and it is the detail is that I'm looking forward to it so ha

 **Harry:** Ok fair enough...anyways what are you doing

 **Nick:** Just on my way home trying to keep my excitement contained

 **Harry:** Has anyone ever told you that you're really forward?

 **Nick:** Yup all the time but that will never stop me

    Harry smiles a little at that and looks up from his phone in order to get into the house without serious harm to himself or the people around him. Once he is up the stairs and in his room safely he goes back to texting.

 **Harry:** Good I like it.

 **Nick:** Good to hear :D so wyd?

 **Harry:** Nothing just got home about to start some homework so I guess I'll have to talk to you later.

 **Nick:** Noooo!!!! don't go then I will be all alone.

 **Harry:** I have to I have homework to do and I can't have you distracting me now can I?

 **Nick:** Oh so now I'm a distraction...a good one I hope?

 **Harry:** You could say that ;)

 **Nick:** That is all I needed to hear...ok I'll leave you alone now. Until next time beautiful boy

    With that Harry blushes and just as he is finishing up reading the text and is about to send a response a very angry Louis barges into the room. He throws his bag next to the bed and then falls onto the mattress.

"Louis where were you today I haven't seen you all day." Harry says taking extra precaution.

"UUUGGHHH" is all he says so Harry just turns back to his home work and waits for Louis to talk.

\---

 

    After Louis has had a nap and calmed down he finally sits up and looks at Harry looking still kind of irritated.  It takes a while for him to finally says something but he eventually does.

"Today was shit!" Louis says out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that? And where were you today anyways?" Harry says throwing his previous caution to the wind.

"Well last night after you fell asleep, Eleanor texted me and said that she wanted to do something today so I was going to plan for something after school but she insisted we skip. So I gave in and went got my stuff and walked to go pick her up." Louis rubs his palms into his eyes thinking of what his next words will be. "Anyways when I got to her house her parents were gone and the door was unlocked. So I went in and found a trail of petals up the stairs, I knew what was coming next so obviously I was excited" Ouch that stings Harry has to struggle not to cringe or lose composure "So I made my way up the stairs and when I get up there...well I'll spare you the details I'm pretty sure you know where this is going." Harry sighs with a relief "Anyways afterwards it was still early so we went to the pier and like walked around and when we got there things were perfectly fine. Then a group of college guys were walking next to us. Of course when they saw Eleanor they turned into apes and were howling and whistling, obviously this pissed my the fuck off and when I told the guys to fuck off, Eleanor turned  to me and got upset." He says his anger building as he recalls the memories. "She told me that I was acting like a girl for being jealous and said that I should let her have her fun.  I told her that they were being dicks and that I had a right to be jealous she just rolled her eyes and walked away. I looked for her everywhere when I finally found her she was getting into a car with one of those pricks from earlier so when I went up to her she said 'Oh I'm just proving a point that you should let me have my fun' and then she took off with them." He says and now he is extremely angry. "I mean who fucking does that and especially after what we did earlier I mean it's not like it was our first time or anything but still it isn't just a fling either. So I don't know what I'm going to do, she hasn't called or text.  All I know is that I'm defiantly not talking to her anytime soon."  After Louis finishes with his whole story Harry remains silent to let Louis calm down a bit.  After he finally does Harry walks up to him and gives him a hug as soon as they make contact Louis whole body relaxes and his breath evens out Harry can feel his heart starting to beat at a calmer pace.  This hurts it really does from hearing what him and Eleanor did to seeing him be hurt and on top of it all Louis telling him that it wasn't there first time.  I mean Harry obviously has no claim to Louis, they are just friends but he still feel the pain that comes along with the information Harry knows that this feeling will only get worse as time goes on.

"Thanks for listening Harry your great for doing that, I don't know what I would do without you." Louis says with a sincere and genuine smile on his face.

"You know that I will always be here for you no matter what, and if it helps I think you had a correct response." Harry says trying to at least reassure Louis that he isn't wrong for feeling the way he does.

"So how was your day?" Louis asks easily changing the subject.

"Um...good...we have a new student." Harry says not wanting to fully divulge everything because it isn't just the fact that he got asked out on a date, although that is pretty huge, it is the fact that it is a guy and Harry hasn't exactly told Louis he is gay yet.  He should have but like he himself just accepted the idea like two days ago...that must be some kind of record.  So he will just ease into the situation as slowly as possible.

"Oh really how do you know did someone tell you?" Louis asks.

"No he is in my math, history, and our science class." Harry says.

"Oh wow that's cool is he nice?" Louis says and Harry is starting to feel really guilty for no reason so he decides to just spill it.

"Louis...can I tell you something." Harry says nervously.

"Um...yeah sure of course." Louis says slightly confused.

"Well I've...um I've been thinking about what you said the other day about like getting a girlfriend." as soon as he says that Louis looks down looking slightly ashamed. "and I realized that I don't want a _girl_ friend" he says putting emphasis on _girl._ Louis looks up confusion obvious on his face. "Louis...I'm gay." Harry tries to rush out trying to get it over with but as soon as he says it Louis eyes go wide and his face loses all trace of color.

"Um...uh...wow...I don't know what to say" Louis chokes out "you know I still love you the same way nothing changes." Louis says slightly regaining his composure, as  soon as he says that Harry feels relief and warmth rush through his body. "I just have one question." Harry freezes, relief disappearing slightly replaced again by worry and fear. He can just barely nod he feels a bit overwhelmed with emotion. "Why now in the middle of a conversation did you bring it up, I mean I'm not like mad you stopped the conversation I'm just...well just kind of curious." Louis says curiosity on his face.

"Um...well the new guy, Nick, well he was starring at me today in Math and then like he asked me to show him to his next class. He was like dropping like suggestive comments here and there nothing bad they mostly suggested that I was cute." He says blushing at the words coming out of his mouth "and then during lunch you hadn't come to my locker so I just went straight to the library. Well on the way there I ran into him and we ate lunch together since we both don't know many people.  He was really nice and funny and sweet, and we apparently have the same off period so we spent that together too." Harry says still blushing not making eye contact with Louis.

"Oh so it seems like you like this guy." Louis says wiggling his eyebrows

"Yeah well um at the end of off period he um well he kind of asked me out." Harry says ducking as to not witness Louis reaction.

"Um...Uh...that's nice seems a little sudden doesn't it?" Harry knew that was coming so he just shrugged and looked away.

"I mean I'm happy for you and everything I just... I just don't want you to get hurt by this guy." Louis says kindness and concern on his face.

"I understand and like I'm not expecting anything like serious right away I just want to...I don't know test the waters out see what it's like."

"Ok well tell me if anything happens that you don't want to, because if he doesn't treat you right I'm going to have to" he looks to the left and right and then leans forward "make him disappear if you know what I mean." He says with a wink.

"Don't worry Louis I'm sure it will be fine. Besides I can handle myself you know."

"I know but that won't stop me from looking out for you." he says with a smile "so when is the date anyways?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow um do you know where you're going to meet him?" and almost as if on queue his phone buzzes.  When he looks at it is Nick with the promised details.

"We are going to the movies at 8:30 he is going to pick me up at 6:00 so we can go to dinner." Harry reads off the phone.

"You gave him your number?" Louis asks.

"Yeah of course how else was he going to tell me about our plans." he says with all the sassiness and sarcasm he can muster up.

"Well then good luck tell him he has to come inside so I can have a little talk with him before you guys take off." Louis says.

"Ok" Harry says with a giggle.

 **Harry:** Louis says that you have to come inside so he can have a talk with you

 **Nick:** Who's Louis?

 **Harry:** It's complicated but for now let's just call him my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading it took me a while to finish this chapter but it is finally done.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr (the-teller-of-time)


End file.
